


run away now and i’ll meet you when you’re out

by thewintersoldier



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, bear with me, idk what to do?, im lost, its my first time, oh just a slight homophobia, wedding au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintersoldier/pseuds/thewintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.<br/>But Ashton is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.</p><p> </p><p>Or girl in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run away now and i’ll meet you when you’re out

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first ever post and idk it's probably pretty bad but give it a chance
> 
>  
> 
> Shamelessly based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now

Luke is _not_ the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion.

But Ashton is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

Or girls in general.

Biting his lip in anxiousness, he pushed a cart full of bouquets he stole from the caterer when she was unloading the rest of her van out. The people littering in the back didn’t even look twice at him as he pushed past them.

He ditched the cart somewhere along the way and made his way up the stairs. At the last step, he heard a distant shouting and he walked along the long hallway until he found the source of the racket.

It was the lovely bride-to-be, of course. She was dressed in an amazing white gown and her hair was up in an elegant do; her veil draped around her shoulder. Begrudgingly Luke admitted to himself that she looked stunning. But the image shattered as she once again yelled at the bridesmaid. It was something as unimportant as the bridesmaid’s shoes didn’t match her flowers or something, but of course the ever so nice bride-zilla yelled her fucking ears about that.

Luke heard the sound of footsteps behind him and quickly hid behind a humungous curtain. Just in time too, because the father of the bride suddenly showed up in a corner and peeked his head inside the room, announcing that it’s time for them to come down.

As everyone lined up outside the door –ten bridesmaids, he counted. _Sweet Jesus Christ_ –, Luke tried to shrink further into the curtain. He wasn’t invited, that’s for sure, and he didn’t want to be caught hiding behind the curtain. That would be way too embarrassing.

The thing is, Luke is in love with Ashton and Ashton is in love with Luke but Ashton’s parents were a pair of overly-rich, judgmental people and they hated it. They hated the fact that Ashton is gay; they hated Luke, who was nowhere near their level of social hierarchy, hated his tattoos, hated the metal hoops around his bottom lip, hated the fact that their son needed Luke, loved him too much. So they arranged this marriage. She was a friend of the family, with the same amount of money and prestige, she was beautiful; the perfect candidate.

Luke crept along a few feet away behind the last bridesmaid, following them downstairs, but careful as not to get caught. Suddenly, it was as if some fond gestures were exchanged, because the next thing he knew the organ started to play a song that sounded like a dead march and she seemed to float down the aisle to where Ashton were.

It felt like the air has been knocked out of his lungs as he looked at him. Ashton was wearing a simple black tux and his hair was pushed back. He looked so good Luke felt like his legs were going to turn into jelly. Quickly, when everyone’s attention was at the bride, he slipped into the last row and sat beside a forty-something lady who looked at his lip ring and the tattoos peeking out of his sleeve distastefully, but he didn’t care. He’s so used to it by now –the rich people staring at him as if he was the fleck of mud on the tip of their boots. Being with Ashton, he has received that kind of look more than he could count. But it has always been okay, Ashton has always been right next to him; whispering soothing words, holding his hands, rubbing circles on his hips. At the end of the day, it’s Ashton.

But Ashton wasn’t there with him right now. He was there, across the room, far away from Luke. His usual eye-crinkling smile was gone, replaced by this serious expression that couldn’t quite mask the helplessness behind it.

Luke mostly tuned out what the priest said; something about a beautiful love, a home, united by God, blah, blah, blah. If it wasn’t about him and Ashton, he wouldn’t give two shits about it. Instead, he focused on how tense Ashton’s shoulder looked, how much he longed to run his hand across the span of it, slowly massaging the tension away from the boy like he always did.

Luke _knew_ what he has to do in order to get Ashton back. He _knew_ what he was about to ask Ashton to do. Luke just didn’t know whether Ashton loved him enough to do what Luke was going to ask and it worried him so much.

He snapped out of his little thought at the familiar voice of Ashton, saying his vow with a strained, clipped tone.

‘…to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us apart,’ Ashton said clearly and Luke couldn’t help but think _That should be me! I was supposed to be the one he said those words to. ME!_

‘I take you, Ashton, to be my husband,’ she said and Luke has to restrain himself from screaming out loud. ‘I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life,’

And then the priest said. ‘If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace,’

Luke swore his heart fell out of his chest as there was a silence. There.

There was his _last_ chance.

So, with his shaking hands balled up into a fist, he stood up; drawing every pair of eyes toward him. Horrified looks were sent his way, but his eyes were locked on the familiar hazel ones; his _home_.

‘I’m not,’ he started off shakily. ‘I'm not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But, you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. She doesn’t love you, not the way I do. Will _never_ love you the way _I_ do. She won't wake up at four am just because you can't sleep and need someone to hold you. She doesn’t know how many sugars to put in your coffee, or if you like it at all. She doesn’t know what movie to put when you’re sick, doesn’t know what your favorite toothbrush color, doesn’t know all of those poems you wrote at night. She doesn’t cherish you the way you should be cherished, and she never will,’

Somewhere along his little speech, he had walked out onto the aisle and he was shaking so badly right now, but he didn’t stop. He kept his eyes on Ashton, who was also staring at him intently. ‘So, don’t say yes. Run away now. I’ll meet you when you’re out of your tux, at the back door,’

He had backed out slowly toward the grand door when he added. ‘It’s _your_ life, Ashton. You make the choice. I’ll wait for you, like I always do,’ and with that he left the room, leaving the silence deadly behind him.

True to his words, Luke waited at the back door. He was pacing back in forth and he felt like he was going to pass out from all of the worry he was feeling right now. He has already biting at his thumbnail and was probably at the point where he was too anxious he could just bite it off when a voice said. ‘Stop it. You're going to lose your thumb,’

Luke looked up so fast he probably won't be able to bend his neck properly for the next couple of days.

‘Where’s your Jeep?’ Ashton asked, grabbing Luke’s hand and dragged him away. ‘My parents are going to kill me. Kill _us_ unless we get going now… Ah, there it is,’

He made a move to open the door, but it was locked.

‘Luke, the key,’ Ashton said. ‘C’mon,’

But Luke still couldn’t function properly. Sure, he had _hoped_ Ashton would come out. But he hadn’t actually thought Ashton would actually come out.

‘Lucas,’ Ashton snapped. ‘Have I told you my parents were going to kill us?’

‘You're here,’ Luke mumbled dumbly.

‘Of course I'm here,’ Ashton replied. ‘Where else am I supposed to be, dummy? The key, _now_ ,’

When Luke still didn’t move, Ashton sighed and put his hands on either side of Luke’s head, pinning the slightly taller boy onto his Jeep.

‘Baby, let’s run away now,’ he said, pressing his lips on Luke’s exposed neck; sucking the skin lightly. ‘I didn’t say my vows. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now,’

He left open mouth kissed at the base of his throat, going up towards his adam’s apple, his jaws and finally, the corner of his lips.

‘Luke,’ Ashton whispered and the pair of blue eyes locked at him instantly like they did in the church earlier.

Something clicked inside of Luke and he surged forward, crashing his lips onto the older boy. It was sloppy and rushed; all clashing teeth and tongues but they didn’t care. Ashton pulled Luke by his neck and the latter circled his arms around his hips. Only when they pulled apart Luke realize Ashton has already ditched his black suit and tie somewhere; his white dress shirt was all tucked out, sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons were undone. And all Luke could think about how much he loved this boy, how fucking _deep_ in love he was.

And when he voiced this very thought to Ashton, all the other boy said was. ‘I know. And I love you too and such, but we really need to go now. My parents are probably calling the cops right now’

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings jfc sorry. feedback is greatly welcomed love
> 
> my tumblr is cocainkinks if u wanna hmu


End file.
